The present invention is a system for releasably retaining electrical components, such as those used by musicians for conditioning and amplifying sound generated in musical performances. The invention is an apparatus that utilizes a set of supports that cooperates with a number of keys to retain electrical components securely, while allowing the components to be readily removed from the supports. The invention allows the retention and removal of the electrical components from the supports without the use of tools.
Historically, rack rail has been relegated to an important but mundane role in the music industry. Typically, electrical components, such as those used in the music industry for conditioning and amplifying sound, are stored, and even transported, in hard-sided cases. These components often have standard widths, but vary in height to allow the components to be stacked in the aforementioned cases. In order to prevent the electrical components from moving during use and/or transportation, the devices are retained within the cases by use of rack rail.
Rack rails are lengths of "L"-shaped steel members which are attached to interior vertical sides of electrical component transportation cases, near the openings of said cases. One leg of the "L"-shape of the rack rail is typically placed parallel with, and is attached to, the interior wall of the case. The other leg of the rack rail protrudes perpendicularly from the wall of the case and has a series of vertically oriented, regularly-spaced, tapped holes.
In use, an electrical component is held in the case with its faceplate (ie., mounting plate) touching the rack rail. A screw is then placed through the faceplate of the electrical component and threaded into the rack rail. In this manner, the tightened screw secures the electrical component to the rack rail. This is typically repeated so that at least two screws on each side of the component engage the rack rail. The electrical components are, thereby, cantilevered within the interior of the case.
Several limitations are inherent in traditionally-styled rack rail. Screws are almost universally used to attach electrical components to rack rail. Consequently, the insertion, adjusting and removal of electrical equipment can be accomplished only by use of a tool. Also, rack rail and its attendant screws are made of metal, such as steel, which can easily scratch the surface finish of electrical equipment. Furthermore, the metal used in rack rail, as well as the metallic fasteners used in conjunction with rack rail, can cause unwanted electrical signal transmission or conduction from component-to-component or from component-to-ground, thereby hampering signal integrity within the electrical components. In addition, the tapped hole-and-screw fastening combination commonly employed with rack rail can be easily stripped. Once the tapped holes in a piece of rack rail are stripped, they are very difficult to repair. Also, the tapped holes in rack rail are inherently round. This limits the horizontal orientation or "play" that is sometimes necessary in fitting electrical components of slightly diverse widths within cases.
Consequently, a need exists for new apparatus that allows electrical components to be readily inserted, retained and removed from travel cases. There is a need for this insertion, retention and removal to occur without the use of tools. Furthermore, there is a need for such a device to be an insulator and not conduct electricity. Also, there is need for such a device that is not prone to scratching the surface finish of electrical components. Furthermore, there is a need for such a device that is resilient and that cannot readily be rendered inoperable, as screws are susceptible to stripping. Also, there is a need that the foregoing be accomplished in a manner that allows some margin of play in order to accommodate electrical components of slightly varying widths.